Unlikely is an Understatement CZ
by Alexik
Summary: Czech translation of the story by Pureblood-Slytherins. Zdá se, že společný nepřítel sjednotí Alianci a Impérium. Jednání vedou Thrawn a Leia. Situace se ale vyvine jinak, než se původně zdálo.
1. Prolog

A/N:

Hey! Here is the Czech translation of another fanfiction written by Pureblood-Slytherins. This story takes place mostly after the battle of Endor but situation looks differently than in Expanded Universe. Enemies similar to Yuuzhan Vong are comming to the galaxy much earlier and Empire and Alliance have to unite... Big thanks to very talented author for such a interesting story :). Enjoy!

Ahoj! Tady je český překlad další fanfiction napsané Pureblood-Slytherins. Většina příběhu se odehrává po bitvě u Endoru, ale situace vypadá jinak než v rozšířeném univerzu. Nepřátelé podobní Yuuzhan Vongům přicházejí do galaxie o dost dříve a Impérium a Aliance se musí sjednotit... Moc děkuji velmi talentované autorce za tak skvělý příběh :). Užijte si to!

**Unlikely is an Understatement**

*** Prolog ***

Leia se podívala na Luka. Bylo tu víc. Viděla mu to v očích. Něčeho se bál, bál se jí svěřit.

„Luku, co se děje?"

Luke se nervózně díval na oblohu. „Vader... Je tady. Tady na tomhle měsíci. „

Princezna o krok ustoupila. „Jak to víš?"

Skywalker jí pomalu vzal za ruku a zahleděl se jí do očí. „Cítím to. Přišel si pro mě. Cítí moji přítomnost jako já tu jeho. To je taky důvod, proč musím odejít. Pokud tu zůstanu, ohrožuju tím celou skupinu i misi tady… musím se mu postavit – sám."

Leia tomu nerozuměla a vehementně vrtěla hlavou. „Ale proč?"

Se zavřenýma očima držel Luke princeznu za ramena, jako kdyby se bál, že ji navždycky ztratí. Ale musel jí to říct, teď hned. Nemohl se pravdě pořád vyhýbat.

„Je to můj otec."

„Tvůj otec?"

„Ano, a to není všechno. Nebude to pro tebe snadné se tohle všechno dozvědět, ale musím... Leio, jestli se nevrátím, jsi poslední naděje Aliance."

Leia se mu vymkla z objetí, jakmile si uvědomila, co jeho slova znamenají. „Luku, nemluv tak. Máš schopnosti, kterým nerozumím a které nikdy nebudu mít."

„Mýlíš se, Leio. Máš je taky. Časem se je naučíš používat jako já. Síla koluje v mojí rodině. Můj otec ji má. Mám ji i já. A také… moje sestra. Ano. Jsi to ty, Leio."

Zmateně na něj zírala. Bylo to vůbec možné? Její bratr? Luke? Vader... její otec? Všechno to najednou zapadalo. Zdálo se, jakoby poslední kousek skládačky konečně našel svoje místo a poprvé se ukázal finální obrázek. Ale jestli je to pravda, pak...

„Ano, Leio, jsi moje sestra."

Leia krátce zavřela před pravdou oči, ale bezvýsledně, jako by byla pravda něčím, od čeho nebylo úniku. „Já vím. Nějak jsem to už věděla." Ano, vždycky to věděla. Od chvíle, kdy vešel do její cely, aby ji zachránil. Od té chvíle to věděla – nějak – a bezpodmínečně mu věřila.

_- Ahoj, jsem Luke Skywalker!_

_- Kdo?_

_- Luke Skywalker, jsem tu, abych vás zachránil._

„Pak víš, proč za ním musím jít."

„Ne!" vyskočila Leia. Jít za ním? Zbláznil se? Věděla, čeho je Vader schopný. Jen při pouhé myšlence na první Hvězdu smrti jí přejel mráz po zádech. Vader byl vrah a ona nehodlala ztratit právě nalezeného bratra jen kvůli němu. „Ne, Luku! Uteč! Uteč tak daleko, jak jen můžeš. Jestli může doopravdy cítit tvoji přítomnost, musíš se mu vyhnout!"

„Vím, že je v něm pořád dobro, Leio. Já..."

„Nedovolím, abys obětoval svůj život jen tak pro nic za nic! Vader je vrah. Prosím, vzpomeň si na Bespin. A chceš snad bojovat s Vaderem i císařem najednou? Luku, prosím tě... měj rozum."

Leia mu položila ruku na tvář a podívala se mu do očí. „Potřebujeme tě. Živého. Jsi jediný, kdo může zastavit císaře, ale ne tady a ne teď. Nevidíš to, bratře? Bez tebe je Aliance ztracená." Lukovy myšlenky teď byly v chaosu. Co když má Leia pravdu? Nebylo to od něj troufalé předpokládat, že on sám by mohl dosáhnout toho, co stovky Jediů před ním nedokázaly? Pak se znovu podíval na sestru a přikývl. Měla pravdu. Jako vždycky. Musel opustit Endor.

* * *

><p><em>O ROK POZDĚJI<em>

_Bitva u Endoru znamenala hrozivý neúspěch na straně povstalecké Aliance. Byly v ní obrovské ztráty a císařova největší zbraň, Hvězda smrti, nyní šířila strach celou galaxií. _

Lord Vader se díval skrz průhledné sklo na muže za ním.

„Chcete říct, že je hostitel stále naživu?"

Muž v bílém ukázal na téměř průsvitné tělo za sebou. „Přesně tak. Je to docela logické, když se parazit na hostiteli živí. Podívejte se sem, můj pane. Larva žere nejprve svaly a tuk. Nechává si všechny životně důležité orgány až na konec."

Lord Vader přesunul pozornost zpět k „muži" za sklem. „Co se mu stane?"

Doktor zavrtěl hlavou. „Žije pouze na tělesné úrovni. Jeho mysl už je dávno pryč. Ale co je opravdu děsivé, je fakt, jak pomalý a bolestivý ten proces je. Ve skutečnosti je rozežírán zaživa – z vnitřku ven."

Lord Vader zůstal na okamžik zticha. „Chápu. Spalte tělo, než se ta _věc_ rozšíří."

Doktor se v odpověď uklonil, jak oba muži opustili laboratoř. „Jistě, můj pane, ale nechcete, abych ještě jednou vyzkoušel vakcínu?"

Temný pán ze Sith naklonil hlavu. „To nebude třeba. Už se ukázalo, že je neúčinná, v mnohem dřívějších stádiích." Doktor, zdálo se, přemýšlel o dalších možnostech.

„A co hybridní program?" navrhl, ale Sith to odmítl.

„Hybridní program by zabral léta, doktore, a i pokud by uspěl, nemůžeme geneticky modifikovat celou lidskou rasu. Také odmítám vidět jakoukoliv budoucnost této galaxie v genetické shodě s Waaromy. Ve skutečnosti mám na mysli poněkud trvanlivější řešení."

Doktor se vědoucně usmál. „Samozřejmě, můj pane."


	2. Kapitola 1

*** Kapitola 1: Impérium vrací úder ***

Lord Vader poklekl na černou holo-přenašečovou plošinu, a když konečně ožila, ukázal se zvětšený, modravý obraz císaře, který shlížel na svého nejvěrnějšího služebníka.

„Doufám, že máš dobré zprávy, můj příteli." Císařův zlověstný hlas se odrážel od tvrzených ocelových stěn hvězdného destruktoru a tvořil v místnosti ozvěnu.

„Je mi líto, že vás zklamu, můj pane. Vakcína proti larvám Waaromů je neúčinná a biologické zbraně proti jejich korálovým lodím ještě nejsou vyvinuty. Sektor Dalonbian padne. Pravděpodobně v dalších čtyřiceti osmi hodinách. S vaším dovolením, můj pane, nařídím evakuaci celého imperiálního personálu."

Císař svého žáka trestal mlčením. „Nějaké návrhy, lorde Vadere?" řekl nakonec.

„Nejsem si jist, můj císaři." Temný pán vskutku měl plán, ale bylo téměř vyloučeno, že by se setkal s císařovým pochopením. Byl nakonec přece jen docela „nekonvenční".

„Nehodlám ztratit své Impérium kvůli těmhle _věcem_, lorde Vadere. Jestli je zde nějaké řešení, chci to vědět."

Vader váhal, ale pak se rozhodl vyhovět požadavkům svého pána. „Navrhuji spojení flotily Unity s mou Letkou smrti_. _Potřebuji _ho_ vedení mých vojáků na severu a pro… vyjednávání o amnestii s Povstaleckou aliancí."

Tvář císaře neprozradila žádné emoce, ale jeho hlas zněl lehce pobaveně. „Vyjednávání o amnestii s Povstaleckou aliancí, lorde Vadere? Tenhle návrh je na hranici zrady. Většina lidí by pro tak smělý nápad zemřela."

Vader sklopil hlavu. „To vím, můj císaři."

Z Palpatina vyšel neveselý smích. „Nicméně, tvůj plán vzbudil mou zvědavost."

Vader se díval na obraz svého pána a snažil se odhadnout, co leželo pod tou neproniknutelnou maskou. _Je to možné?_

„Nepřestáváš mě ohromovat, příteli. Ano... vyjednávání o amnestii... to by je mohlo přesvědčit."

„Válka proti Waaromům nemůže být vyhrána, pokud ztratíme cenné zdroje ve válce občanské. Jejich lodi by byly velmi vítanou posilou naší flotily."

„Vstaň, lorde Vadere. Ano, dvě otevřené války se nikdy nedoporučují. Máš mé povolení zavolat flotilu Unity do světů jádra a zrealizovat svůj plán."

Vader se před císařem ještě jednou uklonil. „Děkuji, můj pane."

Temná postava už chtěla opustit promítací plošinu, když císař ještě jednou přerušil ticho. „Lorde Vadere?" Temný pán se zastavil a otočil k obrazu svého pána.

„Ano, můj císaři?"

„Je to _moje_ Letka smrti a jsou to _moji_ vojáci. Radil bych ti, abys na to nezapomínal."

„Odpusťte mi, můj císaři. Jsou to samozřejmě vaši vojáci."

* * *

><p><em>Být velitelem imperiální flotily mělo své výhody,<em> pomyslel si velkoadmirál Thrawn a dovolil si neskrýt záchvěv úsměvu.

„Kadete Schraadová, tu kávu prosím." Rudovlasá členka posádky se zdála hodně nervózní, když mu třesoucíma se rukama podávala šálek, z něhož šla pára. _No nazdar, tahle byla pravděpodobně zrovna přijata._

„Děkuji." Thrawn si vzal šálek, zvedl ho ke rtům a opatrně se napil. Byl to strašlivý lidský zlozvyk, ale stejně si na něj uvykl – a teď už ho nic nemohlo nahradit.

Jakmile kadet Schraadová opustila pokoj, velkoadmirál přešel ke stolu a pomalu se posadil, zatímco držel hrnek stále v rukou.

_Být velitelem imperiální flotily mělo bohužel také své nevýhody,_ uvědomil si a na tváři se mu objevil náznak rezignovaného výrazu, když jeho pohled padl na hromady datačipů ležících před ním. Někdy se zdálo, jakoby se musel o všechno postarat sám – od nejnovějšího inventárního seznamu přes výkony stíhaček TIE až ke zprávě o radioaktivních bouřích a tomu, jaký vliv mají na jejich štíty.

Najednou byl slyšet zvuk z lodních reproduktorů uvnitř pokoje.

„Tady Thrawn."

„Pane, lord Vader je na kanálu 1.3."

_Lord Vader? A to si myslel, že se tenhle den už nemůže zhoršit._ „Okamžitě ho spojte."

Thrawn si ještě chvíli se zavřenýma očima užíval vůni kávy. Jak tak znal jeho lordstvo, tohle by také mohla být poslední útěcha dne.

„Admirále?" Vaderova černá maska vyplnila obrazovku.

„Lorde Vadere. Co pro vás mohu udělat?"

„Nařizuji vám, abyste sebral flotilu a okamžitě se vrátil do jádra. Očekávám vás v imperiálním paláci přesně v 1500."

„Můj pane, nemohu jen tak opustit Neznámé oblasti. Budou zranitelné kvůli všem těm pirátům a…"

„Které části rozkazu jste nerozuměl, admirále?"

„Se vší úctou pane, proč potřebujete _celou_ Spojenou flotilu ve _světech jádra_?"

Vader cítil touhu uškrtit toho Chisse před sebou, ale pak si uvědomil, že na to byl až příliš cenný. Thrawn byl genius. Jeho taktika byla dokonalá a často mnohem sofistikovanější a extravagantnější než císařova.

„Velkoadmirále Thrawne, řeknu to co nejstručněji a co nejméně bolestně: Galaktické Impérium brzy padne. Velmi sofistikovaná, ale krutá mimozemská rasa zvaná Waaromové útočí ze severu a nedokážu je zastavit. Jejich mateřské lodi mění naše planety ve hřbitovy. Během několika dní zbaví planetu všech jejích přírodních zdrojů a zároveň potřou veškeré inteligentní formy života. Buď je využijí jako otroky ve svých dolech, sní je nebo je mají jako hostitele pro své potomstvo. Jejich lodi jsou organické a jejich štíty se ukázaly být prakticky neproniknutelné. Potřebuji teď všechny lodi v jádru a potřebuji vás, abyste přinesl návrh na amnestii Povstalecké alianci. Ztratíme Neznámé oblasti, admirále. Kvůli pirátům nebo Waaromům. Preferoval bych první možnost. Uvidíme se zítra. V 1500." Pak, bez jakéhokoli varování, displej znovu zčernal.


	3. Kapitola 2

*** Kapitola 2: Nepřítel mého nepřítele ***

„Kreth." Han zíral na dotazník ve své ruce. Zadal do něj špatnou odpověď – už zase. Projít psychologickým testem aliance byl jeden z požadovaných úkolů, aby se mohl zúčastnit budoucích jednání, a tak generál Solo seděl na zemi kokpitu ve Falconu, v ruce držel list papíru a začínala ho bolet hlava.

Najednou slyšel, že někdo vstoupil do lodi a podle zvuku kroků to byla Leia.

„Hane?" zeptala se, když vešla do kokpitu. „Co tu sakra vyvádíš? Na zemi?"

„Rozbilo se mi křeslo," odpověděl.

Leia obešla Hanův chaos, aby nalezla dvě ze čtyř křesel na zemi; evidentně je někdo velkou silou vytrhl z jejich míst. Jedno lehce nadzvedla a podezřívavě se podívala na Hana, ten se ale jen ospale usmál.

„Něco mi říká, že tohle neudělal Chewie. Mám zavolat někoho, aby to opravil?"

„Ne, já to později opravím. Nedělej si s tím starosti," prohlásil a znovu se věnoval dotazníku.

„Co to je?"

„Tohle, vaše veličenstvo, je nejnovější vynález naší oblíbené psycholožky. Tvrdí, že bych mohl trpět post-traumatickým stresem ze `speciálního zacházení´, kterého se mi dostalo na Bespinu, a tak bych mohl ohrozit vyjednávání! Tihle byrokrati se nezastaví před ničím, aby mě tu udrželi."

„Ty jsi nad tím strávil celou noc?"

„Víš, přemýšlel jsem nad tím dlouho a došel jsem k závěru, že pokud budu odpovídat na otázky pravdivě, budou si myslet, že jsem připravený k výbuchu jako tepelný detonátor. A pak celá ta věc musí znít uvěřitelně, a tak se snažím být co nejnenápadnější… aniž bych doopravdy lhal."

Leia mu vzala papír z rukou.

_Máte domácí zvířata, pokud ano jaká? Odpověď: Rybičky._

Leia vzhlédla a prohlédla místnost. „Hane, ...vždyť nemáš rybičky."

„Ale mám akvárium! No… musí se to ještě upravit, ale to nic nemění na tom…"

„Hane, oni se ptají na domácí zvířata!"

„To je přesně tvoje největší chyba! Všechno vždycky vidíš tak…"

„Hane!"

„Ale já měl rybičky!"

Leia se zamračila. „Měl, Hane. Měl. To je minulý čas!"

Než mohla sebrat pero, Han jí vytrhl papír z ruky. „Ať tě ani nenapadne změnit mi odpovědi."

„Hane, ty odpovědi jsou špatné!"

Najednou se otevřely dveře, vstoupil Chewie a zařval otázku.

„Jasně, mám to hotový," usmál se Han, podepsal dotazník a podal jej svému druhému pilotovi. Jak Chewie odcházel, Leiin pohled mu propaloval záda. „Typické!" Někdy se vážně ptala sama sebe, proč se s ním namáhá.

* * *

><p><em>Nikdy jsem si nemyslela, že se dožiju tohohle dne.<em> Leia Organa zavrtěla hlavou a vešla do velké konferenční místnosti u prince Isoldera na planetě Hapes – jedné z mála planet, které se podařilo vyhnout se imperiální moci.

Leie to pořád nedávalo smysl. Od kdy podepisuje císař amnestie? A dohody s Aliancí? Buď to byla past, nebo potřebovalo Impérium pomoc – a to vzhledem k jejich situaci příliš pravděpodobné nebylo. Bitva u Endoru byla katastrofální a pořád se z ní ještě dostávali. _Takže o co tu vlastně jde?_

Leiiny oči putovaly po místnosti, která byla plná imperiálních s vysokými hodnostmi a diplomatů. _Chladnokrevní parchanti, jeden jako druhý. _Sloužila v senátu dost dlouho na to, aby věděla, že většina imperiálních se stará jen o vlastní dobro.

„Princezno. Jaké překvapení!" Leia s sebou lehce trhla, pak se otočila a za sebou uviděla velkoadmirála Thrawna, který teď stál přímo před ní. Nikdy dřív ho nepotkala, ale samozřejmě o něm věděla. Jak by také ne? Thrawn byl jediný ne-člověk, který si kdy získal císařovu přízeň. No, slovo „přízeň" to možná plně nevystihovalo, když se mu povedlo získat hodnost velkoadmirála – tu nejvyšší v imperiální armádě. Velkoadmirálové se zodpovídali přímo Palpatinovi a nikdy jich nebylo víc než dvanáct. Po zradě nechvalně proslulého admirála Zaarina Thrawn zaujal jeho místo, a to znamenalo, že byl třináctou osobou, která kdy měla tuhle hodnost. A tenhle fakt byl sám o sobě víc, než Leia potřebovala vědět, aby jí bylo jasné, že tenhle muž nemůže být zrovna příjemný chlapík. Po jeho boku byla mladá, krásná lidská žena, možná královská kurtizána. Leia si ho blíže prohlížela. Jestli byla jeho pověst pravdivá, tenhle muž byl zatraceně geniální. Jeden z těch imperiálních, co vás drželi vzhůru celou noc, protože jste se stále museli obávat, jestli už není před vámi o krok napřed.

„Leia Organa, že ano? Ráda vás poznávám," řekla blondýnka a natáhla k ní ruku. Leia si s ní potřásla a hodila po ženě hravý úsměv. _Ale no tak… _Pokud se to týkalo Leiy, domnívala se, že všechny ženské doprovody imperiálních důstojníků měly IQ banthy a další nudný rozhovor byl tou poslední věcí, co by teď chtěla absolvovat. Blondýnka ukázala na datapad s novinkami, co měla v ruce. „Je to špatné, že?"

„Ehm… ano." Leia neměla ponětí, k čemu to odkazovala, ale přiznat to jedné z kurtizán jeho výsosti nepřipadalo v úvahu.

„Očekávala jste – myslím tím jako známá politička, něco takového?" Leia na ženu zírala ledovým pohledem. _Proč se teď nemůže země rozestoupit a pohltit ji?_

Thrawn ji pozorně sledoval, a pak z části zvědavě a z části pobaveně zvedl obočí.

_On to ví._ _On ví, že nemám nejmenší… _Leia se na něj podívala a tím nejpovýšenějším tónem, jaký svedla, opovržlivě odpověděla: „Dalo by se říct, že jsem viděla, že to přijde, ano. Proč?_" _Jedna věc byla jistá: nikdy už nepůjde na další oficiální setkání bez toho, aby si pročetla nejnovější zprávy.

Zaklepání jednoho z imperiálních diplomatů zahájilo setkání a vysvobodilo Leiu ze společnosti blondýnky. Zrovna si chtěla sednout, když ucítila něčí dech u svého levého ucha.

„Došlo k útoku na guvernéra Nereuse z Bakury."

_Thrawn._ _Zatraceně, v jeho očích teď muselo nejspíš celé velení Aliance vypadat, jako kdyby se sestávalo z infantilních idealistů, kteří nevěděli, v jaké galaxii to vlastně žijí._

Princezna se podrážděně podívala na rozpustilou admirálovu tvář. _Myslel si, že to bylo vtipné?_

Leia odvážně učinila krok dopředu a zasyčela jeho směrem: „Já vím," než konečně došla k Mon Mothmě, Skywalkerovi a Solovi.

* * *

><p>Holoprojektor ukázal znepokojující <em>obrazy smrti, utrpení a chaosu. <em>Obrazy pláží plných mrtvých. Lidé, Rodiané, Twi'lekové, Zabrakové, Wookieové – mezi nimi nebyl žádný rozdíl, všichni trpěli stejně. Nepočitatelné množství uprchlíků na cestě k jádru se naloďovalo na přeplněné transportní lodě a byli tu i lidé prosící o smrt, když se stali kořistí larvy. Viděli obrazy humanoidů, jimž nezbylo nic než to, co měli na sobě toho dne, kdy přišel útok a zkáza. Zoufalí dospělí s mrtvými dětmi v náručí a malé děti hledající rodiče, kteří už byli pravděpodobně dávno po smrti… a někde v tom se mluvilo o skoro dvaceti miliardách mrtvých a téměř tolika nezvěstných.

Když se umělé osvětlení konečně znovu rozsvítilo, zdálo se, že kolektivní pocit bezradnosti se objevil na obou stranách. Admirál rozhodně věděl, jak předložit argumenty…

Thrawn pomalu spojil prsty a než promluvil, jeho žhnoucí oči si opatrně všechny změřily. „Myslím, že se shodneme, že jsou Waaromové větší hrozbou než jakékoliv politické neshody mezi našimi dvěma stranami. Mají jen jeden cíl: totální destrukci. Politická orientace a rasa je vůbec nezajímá. Je politováníhodné, že bylo třeba až takovéto hrozivé třetí strany, aby bylo toto setkání uskutečněno, ale právě teď je koalice proti společnému nepříteli otázkou přežití."

Prohlédl si obličeje těch, co byli přítomni a přesně jak očekával, nikdo nic nenamítal. „Měli bychom sjednotit naše flotily. Císař proto uděluje okamžitou milost všem zločincům a rebelům proti Galaktickému Impériu… _pokud_ budou na oplátku síly povstalecké Aliance souhlasit s celkovou integrací do imperiální armády."

Han tomu nemohl uvěřit. Ten chlap měl pěknou drzost! _Celková integrace? To jako měl být špatný vtip? _Hanův neklid s každou plynoucí minutou rostl a po nějaké půl hodině si zmatený Corellian uvědomil, že admirál skutečně přesvědčil většinu povstaleckého vedení, že je integrace do Impéria skvělý nápad! Pro Hana byl jako zlý mistr rétoriky, který převracel význam slov, nacházel v nich zcela opačný smysl a používal logiku, fakta a vědu tím nejtrestuhodnějším způsobem. Pouze pro benefit Impéria a tím pádem pro svůj vlastní.

„Co když nebudeme mít dost času vyvinout tu biologickou zbraň, o které jste mluvil?"

„Vyhrajeme," řekl Thrawn hlasem, který Hanovi připadal trochu moc jistý.

„A co když naše flotila nedokáže držet sektor Quelii? Bojové lodi Aliance nejsou imperiální hvězdné destruktory," zavrtěl Han hlavou. „_Jen prostě ohledně toho nejsem tak optimistický. Neexistuje něco jako plán B?"_

Thrawn se zhluboka nadechl. „Není plán B. Můžeme ztratit všechno a nezískat vůbec nic, takže doufejme, že k něčemu takovému _nikdy nedojde. _Ale pokudsektor Quelii padne, generále Solo, pravděpodobně bych flotilu přivolal zpátky do Caridy a bránil všechno, co za obranu stojí."

Han skoro nadskočil. „Vesmírná bitva tak blízko jádra? Víte, kolik lidí žije na planetách mezi Dathomirem a Caridou? Nemůžete je jen tak opustit!"

Thrawnovy oči byly upřené na Hana. „Ano, generále Solo, vím. Taky vím, že máte přátele na Kashyyyku. Nicméně jsem ochoten je obětovat, pokud to znamená, že bude zachráněno hluboké jádro a vnitřní okraj."

_To tenhle modrý ďábel nic necítí?_ „Ale co všichni ti lidé tam?"

„Na evakuaci nemáme čas ani zdroje. Víte, generále, někdy se z toho prostě stanou jenom čísla. Uděláme, co budeme moci a budeme doufat v to nejlepší. A to pro tuhle chvíli znamená i vyhnout se masové hysterii. Proto doufám, že se mohu spolehnout na diskrétnost vás všech. Je politováníhodné, že neschvalujete můj plán, generále Solo, ale obávám se, že se s tím nedá nic udělat."

„Co vás donutilo myslet si, že tak _nelidský plán_ by mohl vůbec někdo schvalovat?" Han se v duchu začal třást a jeho ruka si našla cestu k miniaturnímu blasteru v postraní kapse kalhot, který tam dokázal propašovat i přes ochranku. _Do háje s tím vším! Se všemi těmihle byrokraty a politiky! Co to říkal? `Někdy se z toho prostě stanou jenom čísla.´ Ano, to bylo přesně to, čím pro něj byli. Čísla. Tihle imperiální parchanti byli stejně špatní jako Waaromové. _

Rukh, Thrawnův věrný noghrijský bodyguard, si ale všiml pohybu, o kterém se Solo domníval, že je nenápadný, v sekundě stál za ním a v ruce třímal nůž. Gesto jeho pána však Noghriho zastavilo.

„Generále Solo, uvědomujete si, jak vážná je situace? Opravdu si věříte, že dělám taková rozhodnutí lehkovážně?" Všichni teď byli zticha a zírali na Hana a dokonce i Leina tvář prozradila hněv, který cítila, když viděla, jak ztratil kontrolu.

Hanův výraz ztvrdl, když si uvědomil, že Thrawn opět využil situaci ke svojí výhodě. „Tomu přesně věřím. Muži jako vy se nezastaví před ničím, aby dostali, co chtějí." Hanův stisk blasteru byl stále pevný, ale na čele se mu perlil pot.

„Možná, ale právě teď máte prst na spoušti vy," řekl Thrawn klidným, vyrovnaným a skoro samolibým hlasem. „Vypadá to, že vás válka učinila rovnocenějšími oponenty, než si uvědomujete, Solo." Han si nemohl nevšimnout ironie v jeho hlase. _Rovnocenný protivník? Takový, jaký by se nezastavil před ničím, aby dosáhl cíle… _Han vzdychl a konečně pustil blaster, aby mohl ruku opět položit na stůl. Nechápal, jak se Thrawnovi podařilo ho přemoct. _Sakra, ten modrý ďábel si hrál s jeho psychikou stejně snadno jako Max Rebo hrál na svoje rudé kruhovité varhany! _Ale jedna věc byla jistá, nechtěl být srovnáván s imperiálním velkoadmirálem. Rukh odložil svůj nůž a zase zmizel v pozadí, zatímco si Han prohrábl vlasy rukou a zavrtěl hlavou. _Tohle bylo prostě skvělé!_

„A nebo možná nejste." Tentokrát byl sarkasmus v admirálově hlase zřejmý a jeho rudé oči zářily nadřazeností. „A to je důvod, proč vyhrávám."

„Pěkné, admirále," najednou zaplnil pokoj ponurý hlas Darth Vadera a všechna pozornost se obrátila k temné postavě ve dveřích, kterou následovali stormtroopeři jeho věrného 501st legionu.

* * *

><p><em>Jak se mu podařilo vejít, aniž by si ho někdo všiml?<em> Temná postava přitahovala Lukovy oči jako magnet. Neviděl svého ot… Vadera od Bespinu a teď byl tady. Dělo se příliš mnoho věcí moc rychle. Ruku už měl zahojenou, ale psychická zranění z jejich posledního setkání ne.

„Ale radím vám méně mluvit a rychle to tu ukončit. Jeho veličenstvo si přeje podepsanou a zapečetěnou dohodu do dnešního večera," řekl Temný pán, nebo o tom spíš informoval zcela chladným hlasem. Ani se na Luka nepodíval, než se znovu obrátil k Thrawnovi a podal mu datačip. „Omluvte nás na minutu. Admirále…" Thrawn přikývl, stoupl si a obrátil se k ostatním.

„Obávám se, že tato konference bude muset být přerušena. Můj pane," Thrawn ukázal na dveře a oba beze slova odešli.


	4. Kapitola 3

*** Kapitola 3 – Změna strany ***

Luke Skywalker seděl za konferenčním stolem a zoufale se snažil srovnat si myšlenky. Jak se zdálo, Aliance neměla proti Waaromům šanci a pokud by měl soudit, co viděl na Fey'lyově tváři, vedení podepíše imperiální dohodu velmi brzy. Ale co bude s ním? Zemře Luke Skywalker, učedník bez mistra, ve vesmírné bitvě? Možná v X-Wingu? Ne, to by bylo špatné. Vůbec ne. Miloval létání a chtěl pomoct – sice ne přímo Impériu, ale galaxii jako celku. Proto nicméně potřeboval Sílu. Měl potenciál stát se Jedim, pokud zůstal aspoň někdo, kdo by ho mohl učit a vést… Během katastrofálního setkání na Bespinu mu Vader nabídl dokončit trénink, ale tenkrát Luke neviděl žádný důvod, aby jeho nabídku přijal. Ale nyní se věci změnily – stovky životů byly v sázce, a pokud byla aspoň nejmenší naděje, že by jim mohl pomoct, musel se o to pokusit. Své rozhodnutí učinil. Luke vydechl, spolkl svou pýchu, vyšel z konferenční místnosti a hledal svého otce.

* * *

><p>„Veliteli Skywalkere?" Luke uslyšel admirálův hlas a otočil se, aby viděl dva imperiální, jak se k němu blíží. Mladík kývl směrem na Thrawna, ale přešel přímo k oslovení Temného pána.<p>

„Mohu s tebou na okamžik mluvit… soukromně?" dodal s pohledem na Thrawna. Než admirála jednoduchým gestem propustil, zůstal Vader na několik sekund zticha. Vader počkal, dokud nebyl Chiss z doslechové vzdálenost, a pak se obrátil na Luka.

„Navrhuji, abychom šli ven."

_Dobře. To mi aspoň dá trochu času na přemýšlení. _pomyslel si Luke, jak následoval temnou postavu z budovy.

„Co pro tebe mohu udělat, synu?"

„Otázka, _l__orde Vadere_, není, co můžeš udělat pro mě, ale co můžu udělat _já_ pro tebe."

„Opravdu?" Vader naklonil hlavu a Luke měl silný pocit, že byl lehce iritovaný jeho chováním. Luke přikývl, aby utvrdil své stanovisko, ale zdálo se, že to s Vaderem ani nehnulo.

„To se mi ani nechce věřit, _veliteli_, když je stále evidentní, že jsi nepřijal pravdu."

„Já jsem _přijal pravdu, _že jsi byl kdysi Anakin Skywalker, můj otec. Ale tys zradil vzpomínku na dobrého muže, kterým jsi byl, tím, co děláš, Vadere."

Ten se jen díval na mladíka před sebou. „To jméno už pro mě nemá žádný význam." Luke zavrtěl hlavou a statečně mu vracel pohled. _Bylo to opravdu tak snadné? Může být člověk úplně zlý? Nebo úplně dobrý, když už jsme u toho? _Luke tomu odmítal věřit.

„Jak pro tebe nemůže nic znamenat? Vždyť je to tvoje jméno. Tvoje pravé jméno. Jen jsi na to zapomněl. `Lord Vader´ není nic víc než sithský titul. Vím, že je v tobě dobro."

„Je naivní si to myslet, synu. Muž, o kterém mluvíš už je dlouho mrtvý a _čím_ _dřív to přijmeš, tím lépe. _Řekni mi, synu; pořád cítíš potřebu něco mi `nabídnout´?"

_Co by teď měl dělat? Tenhle muž… jeho otec… mohl mu věřit? A měl vůbec na výběr? Dokážeš to, nebo ne – není žádné zkusit. _

Luke zavřel oči a vzdychl. „Ano, mám. Chci nabídnout… sebe," Luke se odmlčel a čekal, že se Vader vysloví pro nebo proti, ale temná postava zůstala bez hlesu, evidentně čekal na nějaké vysvětlení.

„Nabídls mi, že dokončíš můj trénink. No, jestli ta nabídka stále platí, pak…"

Vader se díval na mladého Jediho vedle sebe a chvíli ho studoval. Sith mu nevěřil, to bylo jasné. „Ne."

„Cože?"

„Řekl jsem ne. Tvoje nabídka byla zamítnuta."

Luke byl zmatený. _`Ne?´ Co myslel tím `ne´? _Po Bespinu, se domníval, že...

„Počkej!" řekl Luke rychle, když viděl, že už je Vader znovu na cestě. Jakmile Luke dohonil temnou postavu, sebral všechnu svou odvahu, aby mu znovu čelil.

„Proč ne?"

Lord Vader se ihned zastavil. „Dej mi jeden dobrý důvod, proč bych ti měl věřit, veliteli? Jen jeden. Na Bespinu jsi byl v beznadějné pozici, a přesto ses nepoddal. Teď to není ten případ, ale přijdeš a očekáváš mou důvěru? To by nešlo."

„Ale... proč ne?"

„Podívej, veliteli Skywalkere. Důvěra je luxus, který si nemohu dovolit." Vader viděl, že chlapec o krok ustoupil. „Taky nemám čas ani chuť poslouchat tvoje infantilní jediské moralizovaní. Obávám se, že načasování tvé náhlé změny názoru nemohlo přijít v nevhodnější okamžik."

Lukovy ruce se třásly vztekem. Chtěl něco udělat. Sakra, chtěl jen pomoct! No, jeho definice pomoci se zřejmě velmi lišila od té imperiální, ale jejich cíl byl stejný. Aliance nebyla pro Waaromy hrozbou, ale s Impériem a jeho technologiemi a penězi by doopravdy mohli tuhle válku dovést ke zdárnému konci. K tomu bohužel nejdřív potřebovali `věřit´ jeden druhému, ne jen svým spojeným silám. Přinejmenším on nebyl ochotný stát a dívat se, jak Waaromové potírají lidskost. _Proč tomu nerozumí?_ Na tom, co se v minulosti stalo, už teď vůbec nezáleželo, nebo by aspoň nemělo. Rozhodně ne v tuto chvíli. Protože v boji proti Waaromům bylo jen jedno pravidlo: Bojuj nebo zemři! Odolej či služ! A on sloužit odmítal.

„Počkej! Nebo mě aspoň vyslechni. Právě jsem ti navrhnul moje spojenectví! Nabídka, kterou nebudu – opakuji – _nebudu_ dělat dvakrát. A ty ji jen tak odmítneš, jako by nic neznamenala! Nechápu to. Myslím tím… nakonec všechny ty potíže, kterými si prošel, abys došel až k tomuhle bodu? Nevím, proč tohle děláš. Opravdu nechápu proč. Možná protože rád rozkazuješ a hraješ si s lidmi, jakoby to byly pěšáci na šachovnici. Nebo protože jsi prostě na tohle zvyklý. Ale já nejsem jeden z pěšáků!" Lukovy oči se upřely na černou postavu před ním pohledem predátora.

„Přeceňuješ svou hodnotu, veliteli. Jako vždy."

Luke nevěděl co říct. „Proč tohle děláš? Naše metody jsou různé, ale – ale naše cíle jsou stejné! A ty bys teď potřeboval dalšího Jediho víc než kdy jindy."

„Jediho? Řekl bych, že je to lehce nadsazené, se tak prezentovat, veliteli." Vader se zhluboka nadechl a podíval se znovu na mladého Rebela.

„Vím, že to nemohlo být pro tebe jednoduché, přijít za mnou a nabídnout mi pomoc." Luke neodpověděl. „Ale je tu jedna věc, na kterou ses sám sebe nezeptal, Luku. Doopravdy víš, co to obnáší? Naše metody se mohou ukázat neslučitelnými, ty jsi chodící propaganda rytíře Jedi a tvoje chování teď ukázalo, že máš problém s autoritami." Luke kontroloval svůj vztek. Věděl, že ho Vader bezostyšně provokuje.

„Tos věděl i na Bespinu. A stejně si chtěl, abych se k tobě přidal," odpověděl tvrdohlavě.

„Tenkrát jsme měli čas."

„Řekls, že bych ti měl dát jeden dobrý důvod… co tenhle: V tuhle chvíli to vypadá, že galaxie, kterou známe, přestane existovat – s nebo beze mě snažícího se tomu zabránit. Nemáš co ztratit."

Pod maskou lord Vader zavřel oči a zhluboka vydechl. Jednou udělal chybu, když věřil Obi-Wanovi. Byla to fatální chyba. Proč by to měl riskovat znovu? Nemohl si dovolit žádné chyby. Ne teď. Příliš mnoho životů bylo v sázce. Ale pak si uvědomil, že tak to bylo vždycky. Možná měl jeho syn pravdu. Teď byl čas přežít. Ne hrát hry o moc. Jestli kdy potřeboval pomoc, bylo to teď. Jen doufal, že na to byl mladý Jedi připravený, protože Temná strana vyžadovala kompletní poslušnost. Vader se upřeně podíval do těch modrých očí, které připomínaly ty jeho. Ano, Luke byl silný, silnější než kdy doufal nebo očekával. Znal bolest a utrpení a díky nim získal sílu. Sílu, kterou bude v následujících dnech potřebovat.

„Dobrá, veliteli Skywalkere. Je čas, abys prokázalo svou cenu."


End file.
